


my friends and i, we've got a lot of problems

by teacupandhellbeast



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, this isn't even romantic in any way but i mean they are together canonically so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teacupandhellbeast/pseuds/teacupandhellbeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey.” Lance looks up and finds Bobbi staring at him morosely. </p>
<p>“I never have liked that look,” he groans before scrubbing a hand over his face. “What.”</p>
<p>“Do you wanna talk about it?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	my friends and i, we've got a lot of problems

**Author's Note:**

> this is supposed to take place in the cargo hold, after 3.12

“Hey.” Lance looks up and finds Bobbi staring at him morosely. 

“I never have liked that look,” he groans before scrubbing a hand over his face. “What.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?” she asks and she takes his hand in hers, sweeping her thumb along the length of his finger. Creel, she means. Izzy and Idaho. “I know we already have, but with everything that’s happened-.”

“I’m fine, Bobbi,” he interrupts sternly, pulling his hand back and turning away from her. She huffs and brings her legs up to her chest.

“Fine. I was just trying to help,” she mumbles coldly, and he sighs, letting his head hit the wall.

“I appreciate it, really. It’s just.” Lance searches the ceiling as if it holds the answers, pointedly ignoring his periphery as she turns back to face him. “She didn’t want to die. And I did what I could to save her.” Her hand settles on his arm and he swallows around the lump in his throat, forcing himself to look at her. The hurt in her eyes makes his chest twinge painfully and the corner of his mouth quirks up before he can stop it.

“Things looked good. She was gonna be fine, or at least as fine as one can be when their arm is cut off, rather crudely, might I add.” Bobbi scoots closer until she can lean her head on his shoulder, and he feels warmth shoot through his veins. “Next thing I know, everything hurt and they weren’t answering.”

“What about…” When she doesn’t continue, he cranes his neck to look at her, finds her biting her thumbnail. He carefully pulls her hand away and she looks up at him. “What about Creel?” Lance shudders involuntarily at just the mention of his name, and he tries to put his thoughts into words.

“I could hear him getting closer, and I just. I knew I had to run or I was gonna end up just like Iz-.” He can’t go on and a tear slips down his cheek. Her hand is gentle on his cheek, cupping it as she brushes the tear away. “Them, fuck.” He can tell she’s trying not to say simple words of platitude, they both know that they don’t mean much. Bobbi sits up and pulls him closer, until they she can wrap herself around him.

“I know,” she murmurs softly and a sobs catches in his throat.

“I miss ‘em, Bob.” Her fingers follow the path of his spine, up and down, comforting him as he finally allows himself to grieve.

“I do too,” she says after a few moments, “and that’s okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobbiimorses) || [tumblr](http://teacupandhellbeast.tumblr.com/)
> 
> title from polarize by twenty one pilots (one of my favorite lance songs tbh)


End file.
